From U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,130, a fluid cell arrangement of the aforementioned kind has already been made known which is made from tension-proof leaves of film or foil of synthetic resin and which are connected by welding to form a bag. These cells are made with either a circular, disc-shaped design, or show a design with the edge thereof being formed by alternate convex and concave parts or areas. If, as is in the first case, the fluid cells are formed by using two circular disc-shaped film leaves welded along the circumference thereof, then the advantage of a simple tool fabrication for the film leaves presents itself However, in regard to the film tension encountered in the different lifting layers, it has been found to be problematic. The reason therefore are the tangential pressure force arising due to the functionally-dependent shortening of the circumferential length, which, from a critical height of lift, causes a bending-in on the edge of the cell in relation to the seam areas, and which decreases the longevity of the cell considerably. In order to counteract this, fluid cells according to the second-mentioned method of construction have been designed, whereby the tangential pressure force arising in the edge parts is at least partially eliminated by a tangential traction on the convex circumferential parts. However, also this has not led to satisfactory results. Thus, such fluid cells for compressed air radial motors have never succeeded in being generally adopted in spite of the many excellent qualities thereof.